1. Field
Aspects of the embodiments discussed herein relate to a ΔΣ modulation circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-368620, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H7-15281, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-101531, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-80430, and the like.